


To the Edge

by ladygray99



Series: The Edge [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, Edging, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Somnophilia, St. Andrew's Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has taken him to the edge over and over.  Tony’s not sure how much longer he can last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15019780#t15019780) avengerkink prompt.

Tony wasn’t going to call it torture. He’d been tortured. He knew the real stuff.

“Your brainwaves do such interesting things when I lick just the tip of your cock. I think I’ll try it again.”

Fuck it. It was torture. Tony pulled against the straps holding his hands over his head, and his legs spread wide. For a physicist, Bruce had quickly learned his way around the fabrication units, so Tony knew he shouldn’t have been surprised when he walked into Bruce’s lab to find his high-tech, sadistic take on the St. Andrew’s Cross. 

Bruce twirled his tongue just around the tip of Tony’s cock. Tony screamed around the heavy rubber tubing Bruce had given him so he didn’t break his teeth. He felt the sweat drip from the copper headband that was monitoring his brain activity while Bruce slowly tortured him.

Bruce sucked him in, and Tony felt the tears squeeze from his eyes. He squeezed his ass tight trying to get some relief, but Bruce had him stretched obscenely wide with a speculum-type thing. It was unrelenting and left his prostate untouched and available for Bruce to torment. Every muscle ached. The skin on his cock burned. He could feel his balls draw up, his thighs clench, and then he heard that little ping. That dreadful, hateful, little ping from the machine Bruce had built to tell him just when Tony was going to cum.

Bruce stopped and back away.

Tony didn’t fight the sobs as his body strained desperately against air. That was six times now. He thought. He wasn’t sure. Six times Bruce had brought him slowly to the edge then just stopped. Tony couldn’t even open his eyes, but he knew Bruce was watching. That’s what Bruce did - watched and waited. Sometimes he read a journal or just sipped some tea while Tony’s heart rate settled, and dick went slowly limp.

He had stopped begging hours earlier. It was pointless, and just made Bruce smile an evil little smile. He winced as his erection began to subside. The skin was so raw it was amazed he wasn’t bleeding. Every little movement stung. 

Bruce brought a hanky to his face, gently wiping away the tears. He was pretty sure he hadn’t fully stopped crying for at least half an hour. It only added to the ache and burn of every muscle. There was a whine as the cross tilted back taking some of the strain off his arms. 

“You know, Tony, if it’s too much, you can just say so. We can put off getting the last of the data I need until tomorrow or next week, or something. Of course, we really would have to start again from the beginning.”

Tony shook his head. He was not giving that gorgeous, genius, perverse mind of Bruce’s a whole week to think up new tortures.

“Okay. Let’s get your readings back down to baseline first.” 

Another sob escaped. That was Bruce’s way of saying it would be at least a half an hour before he started on Tony again. Long enough for Tony’s body to begin to think the ordeal was over. 

“Why don’t you try some of that meditation I was showing you yesterday?” Tony curled up the first two and last two fingers on his right hand. He couldn’t help it. Bruce gave a dark little chuckle. “Now, now Tony. That’s not the way to get sympathy.”

~

Tony half-drifted. He couldn’t sleep, not with every inch aching, starting at his balls and radiating outward, but his mind flitted about from one gray half-formed thought to another. He felt fingers on his cheek and opened his eyes. Bruce was smiling down at him - sweet, shy, fully dressed, and a little rumpled. What a fucking act. 

He carefully removed the rubber tube from between Tony’s teeth. “I’m going to need a little descriptive feedback for this next experiment so I need you to talk.” Tony whimpered. He should have known better than to get involved with a scientist. Especially a scientist with some control issues and a slightly twisted sense of humor. 

The cross tilted up to about ten degrees off vertical while Bruce snapped on some latex gloves and picked up a small glass bottle of clear liquid. 

“Now this is actually a little something I developed for SI Medical. It’s transdermal and designed to stimulate and exercise damaged nerves. It should work to prepare people who are going to receive neuro-controlled prosthetic limbs.” 

Tony could already feel his heart speeding up as his mind tossed up scenarios of what Bruce might be planning. 

“Of course it hasn’t been through human testing, and I’m not entirely sure what it’ll do to perfectly healthy nerves, but you’ve never been big on proper testing procedures, have you?” 

Tony viciously regretted getting drunk and telling Bruce about the first test flight of the Mark II.

“Now, I want all the feedback you can give. This is for science.” Bruce put a finger over the top of the bottle and gave it a quick tip before swiping a bit of the liquid across Tony’s right nipple.

Tony took one breath before his body jerked. “Oh, Fuck!” he screamed out without thinking.

“What does it feel like, Tony?”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“If you can’t tell me anything, I’m going to assume I haven’t used enough.”

“Ice,” he yelled. “Ice and fire and licking a nine volt battery and crank it up to eleven!”

“Interesting.”

The freezing, tingling burn wasn’t subsiding, and Tony’s dick had roared back to life pulling another yell from him as the skin felt like it was about to simply split in two.

“I wonder what extra outside stimulation does,” Bruce mused before blowing across Tony’s nipple.

Tony screamed, his hips bucking hard against nothing.

“Very interesting.”

There was another swipe of a gloved finger, this time across Tony’s left nipple. Jolts of raw sensation pinned his shoulders back.

“Please.” Tony decided to try giving begging a second try. “Jesus, Bruce, please.” Tony could feel that edge building in his body already. He squeezed down again, against unforgiving steel, for the hundredth time as if somehow this time it would give him release. 

Bruce pressed his warm palm against Tony’s left nipple. It felt like a raw flame.

“Please,” He sobbed out again.

“Soon, Tony, very soon. These brain readings of yours are going to help lots of people. I’m sure of it.”

Tony dropped his head forward. He couldn’t hold it up anymore. He was too exhausted. Too wrecked. “Please,” he whispered, giving it one last try.

He heard Bruce back away and, using more energy than he thought he possessed, lifted his head. Bruce set the bottle on the table and took up a pipet. With the care of any self-respecting scientist he dipped it into the bottle. Panic gripped Tony. He could only think of a few places where Bruce might put that evil concoction. As Bruce approached him Tony considered calling out for JARVIS. The restraints would release and Bruce would stop. It would all stop.

Bruce gently pinched Tony’s glands opening the tip of his urethra wide. “Now, if my calculations are correct, your orgasm should be instantaneous.” And without giving Tony any more time to prepare he stuck the pipet into the little hole and squeezed.

Tony screamed. It was fire, ice, lightning, agony, and liquid pleasure. It ripped across Tony’s body. It snapped his head back and squeezed his muscles tight, sending him trashing against the restraints. The cum erupting from his body at blinding speeds set off a second wave. Tony screamed again and again before passing out.

~

Long practice of waking up in pain and confused told Tony to keep his eyes shut and run a self-diagnostic. 

Naked. On side. All muscles in pain. Drink needed. Some place soft (probably a bed). Second body pressed against his back, moving against him, wrapped around him, filling him, fucking him.

“Finally waking up?” 

Tony groaned. He knew he should have worried when Bruce said he’d like a bed in his lab. 

“I think I kept you stretched a little too long. You’re almost too loose to fuck.”

Tony loved it when Bruce talked dirty, and he loved it when Bruce fucked him awake, but his cock was telling him there would be no action in that area for at _least_ a day. The best he could do was push back against Bruce a little, but even that sent aches through his frame. 

“I have to say I didn’t think you’d last.” Bruce started thrusting harder into Tony’s pliant body. “I honestly thought that legendary Stark impatience would win out.” With a quick move, he rolled Tony onto his front and then slid back in. “I am very, very proud of you.”

Tony smiled. Even his face hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback Please? 0.0


End file.
